


The Supermarket at 2 am

by Pan_Cake_Cats



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, there is one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_Cake_Cats/pseuds/Pan_Cake_Cats
Summary: 2 times Jim went to the supermarket at 2 am





	The Supermarket at 2 am

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The pop music floated in the air mysteriously of the supermarket at 2 am, the baby asleep, strapped to his chest, and the bleary eyed, Jim created a picture which screamed new parent. The quiet beeping of a cash register suggested that there were others in the eery store.  
Now which size diapers is Cece wearing now? Newborn? 1? And what brand? He decided to grab a pack of Huggies size 1. Hopefully he was right. Cece opened her eyes, scrunched up her face…  
“Nononono, shhhhshhhhh. It’s ok. We’ll go home now.” He said quietly, as he started to gently sway amd make his way to the register. 

On the drive home he remembered the last 2 am run to the store. Pam had been about 7 weeks pregnant and was craving cherry pie and those big soft pretzels that you put in the microwave. While Jim had been staring at the freezers looking for the pie…  
“Hey, Halpert!”  
“Fuck.” Jim mumbled under his breath, “Hey Roy.”  
It wasn’t that they hadn’t left things amicable the last time they had seen each other, but he just wanted to get home to his pregnant fiance.  
“What are you doing here at 2 am?”  
“Pam is craving cherry pie and pretzels.”  
“Pam hates cherry pie.”  
“Pregnancy does weird things to your palette I guess. And she never hated it, it just wasn’t her favorite.”  
“Wait, pregnancy?”  
“Oh, jeez. We weren’t going to tell anyone yet.”  
“I won’t say anything. I know how the rumor mill is at that office. She said that in high school though, that she hated it.”  
“Well I guess people change.”  
“I suppose they do.”  
Jim still didn’t know why he said this next thing, maybe because he was tired and feeling protective of Pam.  
“You know I loved her long before you did.”  
“How? I fell in love with her when we were 16.”  
“Because we are soulmates and I never really knew what love was until I met her , she was the one even before I knew her.”  
With that he opened the freezer grabbed the cherry pie and walked out to the register.


End file.
